


The Baby

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Obikin as Parents [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin and Obi Wan find an abandoned baby after their last mission and take her home with the intentions of raising her. What will the Jedi counsel say?





	The Baby

As Anakin was making his way back to the ship, he heard crying. He knew it wasn't from Obi Wan because he had already made it back to the plane and was having his injuries attended to. Anakin followed the sound of the crying until he came to the baby. How the baby had survived given all the explosions, he had no idea. He took off his robe and wrapped the baby up and carefully carried her back to the ship. 

"What is that," Obi Wan asked pointing to the lump in Anakin's arms. 

"I found a baby. I couldn't leave her," Anakin replied exhausted. One of the medical personnel took the baby gently from Anakin who then collapsed next to his lover. "How would you feel about raising her?"

Obi Wan was startled by the question. The last thing he expected to come out of the mission was to become a father. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I'm too tired to think about long term decisions right now."

"How bad is your injury," Anakin asked softly reaching out for Obi Wan's hand. He had seen blood, but he hoped it had been a shallow injury. 

Obi Wan lifted his shirt showing a huge cut to Anakin. "It hurts but I'll be fine in a few days they said. I just have to be careful of strenuous activity."

"That means no rough sex with me doesn't it," Anakin said with a smile.

Obi Wan laughed despite the pain. "There are other ways but we can talk about that later. How are you?"

"Just a few minor cuts and bruises. I'll be in good enough shape to take care of you and the baby," Anakin replied. "At least until we make a decision about what to do. I couldn't just abandon her."

"I didn't say that you should have. I think it's great that you saved her," Obi Wan replied, giving Anakin's hand a gentle squeeze. "And I won't lie to you. I think the idea of you and I raising a baby together sounds wonderful."

Anakin grinned. "Really?"

"Yes," Obi Wan said truthfully. "But we can talk about this later ok?"

"Of course," Anakin replied understandingly. "Get some rest. I'll be here until you fall asleep and then i'm going to go check on the girl."

Obi Wan smiled and motioned Anakin to come down to his level for a kiss. Anakin gently kissed Obi Wan on the lips. He stayed there as Obi Wan drifted into a restful slumber. After a few minutes, Anakin gave Obi Wan a kiss on his forehead before going to check on the baby girl.

"How is she," he asked the healers who were tending to her.

"She'll be fine in time. It's a miracle that she survived. Would you like to hold her?"

Anakin smiled. "Can you bring her over to me? I want to be by Obi Wan while I hold her," Anakin said. Once he got comfortable by his sleeping lover, the healer handed him the girl. Tears filled his eyes as he thought about the miracle baby he was holding. There was no way that she should have survived, but she did. It had to have been a sign because he wanted a family with Obi Wan. He followed the healers into the hospital wing. He was not going to leave Obi Wan or the baby alone. The healers didn't think it was good for Obi Wan to go back to their apartment and he secretly agreed with them and was glad that Obi Wan was given a painkiller which knocked him out and gave him no choice in the matter. In the morning he was forced away from them as he had to report on their mission. He told the council members about the baby and how he wanted to discuss raising her with Obi Wan. 

"We haven't talked about it because he's been injured but it's something we have agreed to talk about. I hope you'll agree to this. I can feel Obi Wan wants it as much as I do. Who better to raise her than two of the most loving people," Anakin asked. After a few more minutes of discussion, the council told him they would agree to it if that's what Obi Wan wanted to do. 

Anakin went back in to check on Obi Wan who was awake and in much better spirits. "Hey you," Anakin said smiling. "How are you doing?"

"I feel much better but I still am in some pain. I take it you were reporting to the counsel."

Anakin told him about the discussion. "Again, it's not anything we have to rush to decide, the healers can take care of her for the time being."

"Actually, I've been thinking about that alot since you walked in the ship with her. I have wanted a family with you and she should have died but she didn't. Why? Because it was meant to be," Obi Wan said smiling. "And you were so good with her I heard. If you want to do this, I'm game. It feels right."

Anakin looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Obi Wan said with a smile. "But you'll have to do all the work until I can get up on my feet again."

"You don't want or need more time to think," Anakin asked sitting on the bed beside Obi Wan. Obi Wan took his hand. 

"I have been thinking. And we have been talking in the past about wanting children and it looks like the force put the baby in your path to make this happen. Nothing happens by coincidence." Obi Wan smiled as Anakin leaned down to kiss him. 

"We'll be great parents," Anakin whispered. 

"I don't doubt that. Oh and I have thought of a name for her. I don't know whether you have given it much thought but I have," Obi Wan said nervously.

"I haven't actually. I've been so cuaght up in everything else, like trying to make sure it happens if you wanted it," Anakin admitted.

"It's ok. How about Shmi after your mother," Obi Wan asked.

Tears instantly formed in his eyes. "I think that is the perfect name."

"Good, glad you approve," Obi Wan said as Anakin hugged him tightly and placed kisses all over his face and neck. 

As soon as Obi Wan was feeling better, they had signed adoption papers which listed them as the parents of Shmi Kenobi-Skywalker.

"You know what we should do now," Anakin asked after they put the baby down in her new crib, a gift from Qui Gon. 

"What," Obi Wan asked pulling Anakin out of the room so they could talk in normal voices.

"Get married."


End file.
